bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bomber (B-Daman)
Blue Bomber (Aobon) is a major character in the Bomberman B-Daman (series). He is the brains of the B-Daman team and the grandson of Dr. Gray Bomber, the professor who creates and repairs the B-Daman team's B-Da Armor. His B-Daron is Rui-Rui (ルイルイ) who is male, despite his pink fur. He was voiced by Etsuko Kozakura in the Japanese anime. Personality Blue Bomber is an expert when it comes to computers and mechanics, often aiding his grandfather in construction or repairing of B-Da Armor. He also guides his teammates, tracks enemy movement, or analyzes data using radars, scanners, or technology. Though not as confident or strong-willed as his peers, he is the most intelligent and has the ability to think things through logically which is something that his friends seem to lack, particularly White Bomber and Yellow Bomber. He has shown to be able to identify weaknesses in the structure of different machinery and exploit them to the group's advantage in battle. Aside from his intellect, Blue Bomber is also kind-hearted and honest. He speaks formally, using the "''-desu''" suffix in most of his dialogue in the Japanese dub. He has a generally timid personality, being easily scared when it comes to ghosts and monsters, and is easier to push around. He wishes to become stronger, and this leads him into trouble on at least one occasion. However, when required, he can think fast on his feet and display surprising acts of courage. In addition, Blue Bomber is shy around girls and has had a crush on Red Bomber since first meeting her. Blue Bomber's B-Daron is a pink rabbit named Rui-Rui. He is cheerful and energetic and has been with Blue Bomber before the start of the series. He enjoys co-inventing and exploring. Like Blue Bomber, Rui-Rui is intelligent, serving as Dr. Gray Bomber's assistant, and also likes girls. Because of the attention girls give him due to his cute appearance, Blue Bomber at times dresses in a costume mimicing Rui-Rui in the hopes of winning the same approval but comically fails to do so, much to the disdain of Yellow Bomber in particular. B-Da Armor Blue Sniper Blue Bomber's first B-Da Armor, and the second protagonist to receive one after White Bomber. It is one of three that can only be operated on land. Blue Sniper's specialty is its retractable scope which improves his aim when targeting enemies. The Armor's attack strength and defenses are average. Dr. Gray Bomber uses Blue Sniper as a template for the other Armors. Its main attack is "Sniper Shot". Blue Braver Blue Bomber's second B-Da Armor after its predecessor was destroyed in a train wreck along with the other 1st-generation mechas. He is the third recipient of a 2nd-generation B-Da Armor. Making its first appearance in Episode 23, Blue Braver now has the ability to fly like White Bomber's unit does. The Armor has a long range of fire and has been upgraded in all areas to have better combat ability like the White Blows and Yellow Crasher before it, the latter of which it also has a similar appearance to. It also features an improved navigation and targeting system. Developed from Blue Sniper's previous design, it continues the ability to fire high-accuracy targeted shots, and allows the pilot to detect enemies that are hidden from sight. Once, after Shuringe had tried to corrupt him into being her pawn, Blue Bomber was able to use this particular function in battle to seek out where she was hiding, surprising her; they managed to damage her mecha, forcing her to retreat. Blue Braver's main attack is "Braver Cannon". Saint Blaster The combined form of White Bomber, Blue Bomber, and Yellow Bomber's second-generation B-Da Armors (the White Blows, Yellow Crasher, and Blue Braver). Blue Braver transforms into the right leg of this new mecha form. The unified hearts of all three pilots are required for the combination to take place, allowing them to gain access to a more powerful B-Da Armor to fight a formidable opponent in the Dark Prince. The Saint Blaster first appears in Episode 43. Saint Dragon The Saint Dragon is the combined form of the three aforementioned second-generation B-Da Armors, with the addition of Black Bomber's third mecha, the Black Devastator. This final form is the secret invention made by the deceased Professor Bomber, and is used to defeat Dark B-Da's Darkness Dragon. The Saint Dragon and all four pilots ultimately destroy Dark Koutei once and for all and restore peace to B-Da City. Trivia * The aspect of Blue Bomber being a technical expert is also seen in ''Super Bomberman R'', it could be a potential nod to the B-daman series. The only difference is that Blue in Super Bomberman R is sleepy and lazy, rather than not confident most of the time. Armor Aobon.JPG|Aobon Armor Bakugaiden-ao1.jpg|Blue Bomber (Aobon) Aobon Manga.jpg|Blue Bomber in the Manga Aobon0.jpg|Aobon in BB-Daman Bakugaiden V Category:B-Daman Characters Category:Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden